


Chained to You

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Floating on a new high.





	

You fastened the chain to my dog collar and told me to take off my t-shirt. I looked at you confusedly. How was I going to get my shirt off if you were holding my leash? You looked at me with stern eyes, arms folded over your chest. Slowly you raised one eyebrow, while you jutted out your hip.

“Today would be nice.”

But you showed no intention at all of letting go of my chain. You looked up and down my chest with a disdain that was almost unbearable. I looked down at my shirt. It was my favourite, a tight, white, tour shirt of the Foos, signed by Mr. Grohl himself.

I grabbed it by the collar and started to rip, not knowing how else to get it off, but before I got to the autograph, you stopped me. Softly you laid your hand on mine and let go of the chain. I looked at you with tears in my eyes. Tears of gratitude. I got to keep my beloved Foos shirt a while longer.

You cupped my face with both your hands and made me look at you. The harshness had gone from your eyes and was replaced by a soft, loving look. You lowered your gaze to my mouth and licked your lips. Do you even know how much that turns me on? I think you do, but this wetting of your lips was an unconscious one, I could tell.

Lust boiled through my body, but today I wasn’t allowed to act upon it. Another time perhaps, but this day you had total control. So, I just stood there, waiting for your next move. I hoped I didn't have to wait long for your next move, but there had been times when you just left and didn't come back for hours. 

“Sorry I made you rip up your favourite t-shirt”, you whispered while you stepped closer to me. Carefully you removed the remnants of my shirt without ripping it any further.

As soon as my shirt was off, though, you took the chain again, stepped back a bit and yanked on the leash. You yanked hard enough to almost make me stumble. The softness was gone from your eyes again. I knew I wasn't allowed to stumble, not now.

The look in your eyes was hard again, vindictive. I wondered how you were able to change from one look to another so quickly. It excited me. You looked me up and down a couple of times, contemplating. I guess I didn’t look right for today’s game, for you shook your head slightly.

“Remember that party we went to at new year’s eve?” you asked.

I nodded. It had been a great party at one of the hottest gay clubs in London. You had looked so good that I had to constantly fight the urge to just jump your bones on the spot. You had been wearing all black, just tight leather pants and a waistcoat. I had gone all overboard and had worn silver hot pants over black fishnet stockings and a see through shirt with a large flower print. Of course I had been wearing my high, silver boots to complete the picture.

“Remember that you had lined your eyes?”

I nodded again.

“Do that again for me. Just for me this time.”

You licked your lips again. Lust shining in your eyes. You pulled on my leash to get me walking and I followed you to the bathroom. I didn’t just take my kohl to the big mirror over the sink, but also some dark grey eyeshadow and the best lip gloss I had. I knew I was taking a risk here. You hadn’t said anything about eyeshadow or lip gloss, but I wanted to look extra hot for you.

You sat down on the toilet behind me, keeping the chain taut. For a short moment we locked eyes in the mirror, then I started to put on the make up, leaving the lip gloss for last. When applying the gloss, I glanced your way again. You were leaning against the reservoir of the toilet by now, eyes focussed on my lips, mouth slightly open. Your hands hung between your legs, desperately trying not to palm yourself. I saw your chest rising and falling with the deep breaths you took. You approved. 

The tiniest of smiles crept on my face, but you noticed anyway. You yanked the chain hard, and growled, baring your teeth. A shiver ran through my body, a twitch through my dick. How did I come to be with the hottest man in the universe?

“Turn around”, you grunted.

And I did. As soon as I faced you, you tugged on my leash again, slowly pulling me closer. When I reached the toilet, you yanked so hard that I stumbled and had to put up my arms to brace myself against the wall, hanging over you, my chest almost touching your face.

“Sit”, you ordered, your voice low, and husky.

I straddled you. Because you kept your legs spread, I had to sit ultra close to you, right on top of your hardened dick. I felt it pushing up underneath my own. Without letting go of the chain, you grabbed my arse and pulled me even closer to you.

The gloss I was wearing, made my lips look like I’m standing in the shower and water is dripping off of them. I knew how much you wanted to suck on them. I opened my mouth just a tiny bit and looked you defiantly in the eyes while I pushed the tip of my tongue to the corner of my mouth. 

I was on treacherous terrain, I knew that. Still I couldn’t help taking a bit of control away from you. You already seemed too far gone to have any kind of control left and I wanted to tease you a bit. Showing you how fast I got you to that point.

But I was wrong. You snapped right back into your role and yanked my upper body away from you with a hard, quick pull. A strangled noise came from my mouth. I had to close my eyes from the pain on my larynx. Fuck, that excited me so much.

When I was still a youngster, I would never have thought that being dealt pain could ever be exciting. Fuck, I hated pain. But hurting your knee accidentally is quite a bit different than being pushed to, or slightly over, the edge by one you lusted after. You showed me that. And I will be forever thankful for that.

Of course, I had the best teacher to slowly guide me into this game. The discharge that came after being on edge like that, sometimes for hours, would be all the sweeter. And so would you. It seemed like the longer we played, and the tougher you had been, the more you needed to cuddle. And, god, were those cuddles worth it! Your warm body, wrapped around mine. No ending of me, or beginning of you. Intensely close. As much of me touched by as much of you as possible. And your tender kisses. 

The thought alone had me breathing hard. You noticed that today’s game wouldn’t last long. I too was already gone far, but you weren’t ready for it to stop just yet. With a rough pull, you hauled me to my feet, and dragged me back to the bedroom, where you threw me on the thick carpet next to the bed.

You let go of the leash and walked to the dresser. When you came back, you had two handcuffs with you. Not the fluffy pink ones. You shackled my arm and leg to the legs of the bed. You stood over me, hands on your hips, looking down on me. You tilted your head a bit. Scorn in your eyes.

“So, thought you could play me, did you?” 

Your tone was so contemptuous, I could almost feel it dripping onto my naked torso. I had difficulty holding back the shudder that threatened to run through my body. I knew I had to, though. I knew that if I showed you how turned on I was, you would just go, and leave me chained to the bed for god knows how long. 

Somehow, sometimes you were able to put your own needs, and lust, on hold, just to teach me a lesson. You would leave me standing naked in the middle of the room while you went out shopping. Or you would chain me to the bed and go read a book in the living room. Things like that. Anticipation would build up inside of me to a point where I could almost come just from you returning and looking at me.

Today, neither of us was willing to wait much longer for release. But you weren’t going to let me off so easily either. I deserved to be punished for taking liberties and trying to coax you into kissing me.

You put one of your feet on my chest. Your foot was icy. Your extremities always having the knack of being extremely cold, hands, as well as feet. You pushed your foot down on me with some force. It became hard to breath. I pushed my head back a bit to try to get a less restricted airflow through my throat and into my lungs. The dog collar wasn’t helping in that department, of course.

My breaths were short and shallow, but came in quick succession. I clenched my fists so tight I thought my nails might break through my skin. My eyes were squeezed shut so hard, tears started to leak from their corners. I was thrashing my head from side to side, desperately gasping for air. I was getting lightheaded, seeing stars, on the verge of blacking out.

I wasn’t aware of it in my struggle to breathe, but my lips had formed a perfect O. That, combined with the super wet look lip gloss had a violent impact on you. Your breaths came hard and heavy too. And your dick was positively aching in the confines of your pants. Quickly you opened the button. Your dick pushing so hard against the zipper it almost opened just by the force of it.

As soon as your dick sprang free from its bounds, you grabbed it tight at the base, squeezing a couple of times before you slid upwards, sliding your thumb through your slit. You hissed at the feeling.

My movements had stopped being violent. Hands lay limp beside me, eyes just fluttering a bit. Slowly you removed your foot from my chest and dropped to your knees. You leaned over my motionless body, placing one hand next to my head. With the other you very carefully cupped my nape, lifting my neck up a bit. You closed your mouth over mine and breathed your hot breath into me.

As your breath flowed through my lungs, I felt my body tingling all over. My chest lurched up while my head fell backwards. Mouth open wide, gasping for air. I opened my eyes just a tiny bit and a lazy smile formed on my face. I felt high as a kite.

“Fuck, Dom. That was… I was...” I just lay there, panting. You were laying butterfly kisses all over my face, my neck, my chest, until you finally returned to my mouth. Usually this meant that our tough play was over and that it was time for some softness, even though neither of us had come yet. It worried me, but just a bit. You wouldn’t leave both of us hanging like this. 

You were softly nibbling on, and licking my lips. I tried to deepen the kiss, but you had other plans. You crawled down my body, kissing my collar bones, biting my nipples. And when your mouth left them, your hands took over, softly pinching and twisting the hard nubs. You went lower still. I was wondering if you were going to blow me, rim me or fuck me to smithereens.

Turned out, you were doing none of those things. Instead you got up and walked away. An exasperated sound escaped me. I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want to play anymore. I needed you and I needed you now. I wasn’t bold enough to speak up yet, though.

At the sound I made, you quickly turned your head towards me. A softness had fallen over your face and I knew I needn’t have worried. The game was over. I still didn’t understand why you had left me, though, but I remained silent. I closed my eyes for a bit. Letting you know I trusted you, no matter what.

I heard you walking around in the room and when you came back, you unlocked the cuffs. You even took off my dog collar. Then you picked me up and carefully laid me on the bed. Carefully you went to sit on my lap, aligning our cocks. I was still a bit light headed and didn’t feel like moving. I closed my eyes. In the knowledge that you would take good care of me, I let out a deep sigh. You bent over me but made sure my chest was free to breath in deep. 

“Did I hurt you, baby”, you whispered ever so softly in my ear. With a lazy smile on my face, I just shook my head a little. It was enough for you. More kisses were given. Very soft, gentil kisses. I loved it when you kissed me like that. It made me tingle all over. After a while, you sat up again.

“Open your eyes, baby, look at me please.”

With great difficulty, I opened my eyes slowly, only to be welcomed by the most glorious sight. You were leaning back a bit, supporting yourself on my thigh with one hand. The other hand was slowly creeping over your belly towards your mouth. You wet your lips. Very much on purpose this time. Three fingers disappeared inside your mouth. You were slowly pumping them in and out, drenching them in your saliva. My mouth started watering at the sight of it.

When you thought your fingers were wet enough, you reached behind you. You pushed yourself up a bit so I could look between your legs. Making sure my eyes were focussed on the right spot, you pushed first one, then two and finally, three fingers inside of you.

The feeling had you howling. You dropped back your head, mouth hanging open. Pumping your fingers inside of your arse, made you push your body up even more. Your legs and the arm you were leaning on, started to tremble. Neither made you stop, though. Moaning loudly, you prepared yourself for me. My dick twitched in anticipation.

“Are you ready to be ridden?”

I still hadn’t found my voice, so I just nodded, eyes filled with need. You pulled your fingers out and grabbed my cock, pushing the head against your hole. Ever so slowly, you lowered yourself down on me. I kept still, only with great difficulty, for I wanted to push up into you so much. When you had me inside of you fully, you just sat there for a moment, relishing the feeling. Then, slowly, you began to move. Almost agonizingly slow, almost.

“Do you like that, babe? When I ride you slow?”

Moans were my answer. Yes, I liked it. I loved it. Fuck, I loved it so much. I pushed my pelvis up into you. We were now moving together in a slow and beautiful dance and if it was any other day and up to me, we would have continued this slow dance until either one of us, or both had come.

You had a different plan, though. You let me slip out of you. I immediately missed the heat of your body on my dick. You quickly replaced your arse with your mouth, though. Just for a few sucks and licks. Then you placed yourself between my legs and opened them up. You nuzzled my balls and tentatively licked my arsehole, sluggishly wetting me.

My eyes had fallen closed by now, so I didn’t see your next move coming. I had thought you would wet me well and open me up, but instead you just rammed your dick inside. I screamed. Yes, it hurt, but it was a good pain, a glorious burn.

You let me acclimatise to the full feeling of you inside of me, but soon you started a slow roll. I loved your ability to take things as slowly as this, dragging it out. Today was just a bit different, though. After having been floating on a high I had never felt before because of the asphyxiation, I didn’t have much patience anymore.

Finally I found my voice again. “Fuck me fast and hard, Dom, please?” And you complied to my wishes, pounding into me with such force and at such a pace, I could hardly keep up with you. I was so close to coming. You grabbed my dick and needed just a few tugs to pull me over the edge, screaming your name.

My body was quivering and fluttering inside and out. Every muscle tightening and loosening and tightening again. My arse holding onto your dick and pulling it deeper inside, putting pressure on all the right places. I knew you felt it all, and I knew that it was my coming that pulled you over the edge as well, grunting.

You collapsed on top of me, but soon thought better of it, and slipped out of me to lie next to me. You cuddled up as close to me as you could, holding me tight, without restraining me. Softly stroking every part of me your hands could reach, and kissing me with those, ever so sweet, soft kisses.

“I love you so much”, was the last thing we whispered to each other, just before we both drifted off to sleep. “I love you so much.”


End file.
